


Oceanic Boys

by underthetides



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Ocean, Romantic Fluff, minor smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthetides/pseuds/underthetides
Summary: Bobby had always found comfort in the ocean and Hanbin was a tsunami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a result of being randomly inspired in the middle of the night. I combined my knowledge of oceanography and prose poetry that I learned in high school and my first semesters of college to create this idea that's been swirling around my head for a few weeks now. I hope you enjoy!

Bobby had always found comfort in water. He spent endless summers running up and down the beach with friends as the glow from the sun colored their skin. He spent rainy days cooped up inside of his bedroom walls, watching the drops thud against the shutters as he wrote some of his best lyrics. He found fascination the first time he rode on a boat and saw bottlenose dolphins crash against the water, squealing in excitement as they breached above the waves. Bobby desperately wished he could join them in their carelessness and freedom.

When he was in the midst of debating whether or not the move to Seoul from Fairfax was a good decision, a smart decision, he found comfort in the rolling waves. Found serenity in the moon pushing the tides to kiss the shore and then sheepishly rolling back into the comfort of the ocean. Bobby found solace and understanding within himself when he watched the ocean roar even at the quietest times of night, even when the beach was vacant except for him with his legs criss-crossed on the dock. Bobby desperately wished he could make sense of his aspirations the same way he made sense of the water.

Once Bobby realized that dreams were meant to be chased and that his love for both his family and the ocean could be put behind him in extreme circumstances, he packed his bags and bought a plane ticket to a land of vast opportunity. For once, Bobby didn’t find comfort in the water that poured out of his mother’s eyes or that slipped passed his own, but he knew those tears were inevitable. As he hugged his mother, father, and brother goodbye, he knew in his heart that it was what was for the best. Bobby still desperately wished that he could dry their eyes, wished that the prospect of seeing them wasn’t so far out of his grasp.

Accommodating to life in South Korea was certainly difficult for Bobby despite it being his birthplace. He met new friends named Jinhwan and Hanbin almost immediately, but the quirks of Seoul were still hard to understand even with their help. Settling into the new foods, the lack of English usage, and the busy schedule of a YG trainee left Bobby with little energy and little time to miss the best parts of Virginia: his family and the ocean.

The first time rain sprinkled onto the streets of Seoul, covering skyscrapers and bouncing off of the umbrellas of people rushing to and from work in the bustle of the city, Bobby felt utterly at peace. Despite Jinhwan and Hanbin’s objections about going out without proper coverage from the rain, Bobby left their dorm with nothing more than the sweaty t-shirt he had just practiced dancing in and a pair of sweatpants. 

The rain melted stress off of Bobby’s skin the moment he walked outside. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he decided that it didn’t matter how far he walked as long as the rain kissed his skin as he went. He eventually stopped at a park a good 15 blocks away from his dorm and took a seat on a park bench, ignoring the dampness of the surface.

He closed his eyes once he sat and pushed back his soaking hair so the drops of water had better access to his forehead. Bobby heaved a sigh of relief at the sensation, ignoring the prospect of people giving him odd looks for sitting in the pouring rain unprotected. 

As water continued to stream from the sky with no sign of stopping, Bobby let his thoughts wander. Wander to his family back in Virginia who still had the same jobs, still had the same cars, still lived the same lives, still had the same view of the ocean. He let his mind wander to the ocean, to his friends that were probably at the beach right now laughing and smiling under the heat of the sun, their toes practically embedded in the sand, watching the waves inch closer and closer to the shore with every passing moment. He hadn’t talked to his friends back home in weeks and other than a few exchanged emails with members of his family every few days, Virginia was basically erased from his system as the months he lived in Seoul grew higher and higher in number. 

The house he grew up in was exchanged for a cramped dorm lifestyle. The days of soaking up the beach with his mind and his hands and his soul exchanged for hours in front of a mirror dancing until Bobby thought his limbs would dislocate from his body. The friends he remembered fondly with toothy smiles and tanned skin exchanged for YG trainees, some he knew but most he didn’t. The only constant in both Fairfax and Seoul was his music and his creativity, which pushed him through even the darkest days of missing home. That, and the enthralling friendship he found in both Jinhwan and Hanbin.

Jinhwan was a powerhouse. A powerhouse of talent and dedication and good jokes to lighten up any mood. He often treated his youngers’ to meals and let both Hanbin and Bobby cry on his shoulder when training and life felt unbearable. Jinhwan was a place of comfort even among the hustle and stress that constantly surrounded YG Entertainment.

Hanbin was different, more alarming and more powerful than Jinhwan. Although Bobby loved them both with all he had in him, he had to admit he favored Hanbin. The younger reminded him of one of the things he loved most: the ocean. Hanbin was objectively the best dancer of the three; while Bobby and Jinhwan moved their bodies with firm, clear-cut movements, Hanbin let his body flow like a wave, moving with ease and grace and utter beauty. He was also as strong as a tsunami. It was no wonder why Mr. Yang always complimented Hanbin’s leadership skills; he was powerful and unmoving and had the strength to decimate dozens of artists with the talent that inhabited him. Bobby always told the younger that if he were to release any of his compositions that even Big Bang would shit their pants. Hanbin would always smile that same blushed grin and push the compliment away the same way the tides would bashfully pull themselves back into the ocean right before they kissed the shore. Bobby wished Hanbin would kiss him instead. 

Soon enough a year of training went by, slipped past Bobby with the force of rain water pouring into street gutters during a hurricane. Although he had found new friendship in Donghyuk, Junhoe, and Yunhyeong and kept Hanbin and Jinhwan even closer (especially Hanbin), life still felt as messy and muddled as it did when he was trying to figure out whether coming to Seoul was a good idea in the first place. Sometimes he questioned if it ever was. Debuting felt eons away, but Virginia felt even further.

One night not long after Bobby’s one year anniversary of living in Seoul, a feeling of desperation and need washed over him. It had been a year of not seeing the ocean, of not breathing the salt in the air or feeling the wind rushing off of the water to flush his skin. His body froze at the realization and without thought, Bobby threw on some semblance of an outfit, grabbed all the money he could find within his discarded pants pockets and dresser drawers, and made his way to the door, but not before somebody could stop him.

“Where are you going at one in the morning?” a soft voice spoke quietly in the silence of the dorm. Bobby turned to find Hanbin sitting in the kitchen just a few feet away with nothing but pajama pants covering his small but toned frame. 

Bobby gulped, but spoke with solidity, “I have to see the ocean, Bin. It’s been over a year. I have to see the ocean.”

Unexpectedly, the younger lifted himself off of his seat and discarded his half-finished bowl of cereal into the sink to fuss about later. “Give me a second to change. I’m coming with you.” 

Although Bobby was surprised at Hanbin’s proposition, he didn’t argue with it, excited about the prospect of sharing something so intimately special to himself with somebody he loved as much as Hanbin. It only took a few moments for the younger to get himself together and join Bobby at the doorway, both moving as silently as possible as they closed the squeaky door of their dorm and hopped on the nearest train to Eurwangni Beach.

The two hour train ride wasn’t horrible. Hanbin drifted in and out of sleep throughout the trip, his head leaning against Bobby’s shoulder as the train knocked the two every which way. The younger’s hands laid gently on Bobby’s knee and he couldn’t have felt more happy, more at home in South Korea even if he searched the whole country for it. Bobby didn’t sleep though, too excited about seeing something he longed for so intensely for a year in just a little over 34 miles.

Once they arrived just a short walk away from the beach, Bobby quickly shook Hanbin awake and hurriedly made his way off of the nearly-empty morning train. Hanbin tailed behind him, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his elder burst with excitement.

Bobby felt at home once he exited the train and smelled the salt of the Yellow Sea for the first time. It wasn’t quite the ocean, but even having a part of it so close to him filled Bobby with happiness he hadn’t felt in months. Hanbin smiled at Bobby’s reaction, at his crooked smile lighting up the entirety of his face that had seemed dark and down for so many months. Hanbin interlocked his fingers with Bobby, a habit they had picked up recently, and began running towards the beach that was so close they could taste it.

In a short sprint, the pair had reached the white sand of the beach. Although the night still encompassed the sky with specks of light from the stars leaking through the blackness, the water still looked as bright and beautiful as Bobby remembered it back home. Memories from summers past flooded Bobby’s memory and he couldn’t help but smile. Smile at the memories, smile at the feeling of the wind off the water kissing every inch of his bare skin, smile at Hanbin being right beside him.

Sure, the beach was closed and the two could get in copious amounts of trouble from both law enforcement and YG himself for trespassing, but it didn’t matter to the pair as they walked hand and hand along the shore. As sections of the water hit Bobby’s now-bare toes as they walked, the elder’s body tingled with electricity, feeling more alive and at home than he ever thought possible in this country so far away from his house in Fairfax.

Once they reached the dock, Bobby led the younger to the very end and put his feet into the water, swaying them back and forth as he encouraged Hanbin to follow suit. Hanbin did so without complaint, a toothy smile covering his features as he gazed into Bobby’s eyes, seeing a glimmer and shine that he had never seen in him except when it was related to music.

They sat in silence for a few minutes to properly soak in everything about the beach. To soak in the waves that felt cold but oh so refreshing against their skin, to soak in the silence that the water provided so far away from the bustle of Seoul, to soak in the wind that turned their cheeks pink, to soak in being there with each other (or maybe that’s why their cheeks were pink).

When Bobby finally turned to look at Hanbin, he had that same glimmer in his eyes that he did when he looked at the ocean or completed a song he was endlessly proud of. “You know, Hanbin, other than this moment here at Eurwangni Beach, you’re the only thing that feels like home in all of South Korea.”

“What do you mean?” Hanbin asked as he turned his head to face his hyung, his hands gripped tightly onto Bobby’s fingers.

“I love you as much as I love my family, but I feel like you and I connect even more than I do with them in some strange way. As much as I miss them, I feel like I’d miss you even more if you were to leave me. Your smile reminds me of the sun that shined onto the beaches of Virginia. Your skin feels as warm as the sand that I used to spend all my days on, except your hugs are much more comforting. Your moods are like the push and pull of the tides constantly wavering further up the beach and then back into the comfort of the water. Seoul is everything I could ever dream of, even with it’s difficulties. And in some weird way it’s become quite comfortable to me, maybe even homey. But I don’t think Seoul could ever be great if you weren’t there.”

Hanbin felt tears as strong as the tides well up in his eyes, and they spilled slowly one by one as he untangled his hands from Bobby’s. He used them instead to grasp Bobby’s face and push his lips to Hanbin’s, slowly melting into each other as he pushed Bobby down gently against the dock, their mouths moving softer and slower with each touch of their lips.

They were hungry for each other, but in a graceful, tender way. Bobby was careful with his movements, as gentle as the sea is when it touches the shore, except neither of them ever pulled back into their comfort zone. Bobby stuck his tongue out, pressing the muscle lightly against Hanbin’s bottom lip until the younger granted him access, both of them moaning out ever so softly as their tongues danced against one another’s.

Bobby was the first one to pull off clothes. He placed his chilly hands against Hanbin’s toned abdomen and pushed the sweatshirt north until Hanbin pulled it off of himself, then mimicking Bobby’s movements until the elder discarded of his own sweatshirt as well. The moment felt so much better with their bare skin touching each other as their lips molded together again and again and again. Although the sea was calm and serene, the boys were burning and full of passion.

They made love that night on the dock. Hanbin’s moans were soft and gentle and Bobby’s heart swelled whenever he made the tiniest of sounds. Bobby’s moans were rougher, more like groans than gentle whimpers calling into the night. Bobby switched up his thrusts to make them as hard as the tides when the moon was feeling wild and adventurous in some moments. In others, they were as soft as the sound of the ocean in the most beautiful shell on the beach when it's held against someone’s ear.

When they cum their bodies felt as high as tsunamis and they crashed just as hard as tsunamis do, crashed into the dock and into each other as the pleasure faded and their panting covered up the silence of the beach. When they were finished, they put their clothes back on and Hanbin cuddled into Bobby’s chest as the sun began to color the sky shades of pink and orange as it rose right in front of them. 

“We should come here more often,” Hanbin suggested as he traced his fingers against the muscles of Bobby’s chest and abs.

“I agree, Bin. The best night I’ve ever had took place here,” Bobby agreed as he kissed the top of Hanbin’s head gently.

Hanbin blushed as he gathered up the courage to say, “And Bobby? You’re home to me too. I love my mother, I love Hanbyul, and I even love my father, but goddamn do I adore you. Seoul is now my favorite place in the world because it’s where I met you, where I grew stronger with you, and where I fell in love with you.” 

Bobby knew in that moment that the love for his family was beautiful, that his love for the ocean was breathtaking, but that his love for Hanbin was the most powerful of all. Even in the hardest of days missing the other two things, Hanbin was there. And Hanbin’s smile, although as warm as the waters of the Pacific during El Niño. And Hanbin’s love, which was as unwavering as a neap tide, was so much better than any water Bobby could ever taste or immerse himself in. Hanbin was the best parts of Virginia, the best parts of Seoul, and the best parts of the water all wrapped into one, and no ocean could ever compare to the love Bobby had for Hanbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to South Korea, so the information I know about Eurwangni Beach is from the few articles I read about it on travel websites. If I got something devastatingly wrong, please inform me so I can fix it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
